<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colliding Universes by juggling_hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079397">Colliding Universes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts'>juggling_hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dirty Talk, Dom Dick Grayson, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon had not had so much fun in quite a long while. All it took was some short inter-dimensional travel, courtesy of the court. Technically, he was only supposed to take his double’s place and do some recognisance, but Talon had never been one to simply follow orders, much to the court's dismay. </p><p>Did they really think that he was just going to sit by and watch passively with so many new shiny toys at his disposition? Especially when he had the perfect little brother, so alone and isolated, just dying to be acknowledged? Dying to be loved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colliding Universes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenseven/gifts">sirenseven</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE TAGGS CAREFULLY!!!!!!</p><p>All characters are 18 or above. </p><p>Dark!Dick is the Talon form another universe sent to spy on the bat family and he thinks that he is taking advantage of Tim. Meanwhile, Dark!Tim is Ras apprentice/sub form another universe sent to do the same.</p><p>Dark!Tim knows what is going on all along and is a willing participant, but because of the use of aphrodisiacs/drugs from Dark!Dick and his belief that he is manipulating Tim, I tagged it non-con to be on the safe side.</p><p>Don't like don't read.</p><p>Since this is the my first time posting such a thing and I'm rather nervous about this work, I'm as always very thankful for comments and Kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talon had not had so much fun in quite a long while. All it took was some short inter-dimensional travel, courtesy of the court. Technically, he was only supposed to take his double’s place and do some recognisance, but Talon had never been one to simply follow orders, much to the court's dismay. </p><p>Did they really think that he was just going to sit by and watch passively with so many new shiny toys at his disposition? Especially when he had the perfect little brother, so alone and isolated, just dying to be acknowledged? Dying to be loved?</p><p>It had been so laughably easy to get the other Grayson in his power, incapacitated and mostly asleep for the last few weeks. Poor bastard never had a chance and he probably won’t even remember their time together. </p><p>It was tiresome to be the perfect golden son to Bruce Wayne, the leader of their sickening little family, a father-figure to the small assassin only made tolerable by his natural bloodlust and not arouse suspicion among the other pathetic creatures he was surrounded by.</p><p>His mood was already black from having to endure last nights “perfect family” simulation, but he had a whole week for himself and his new plaything. All the other meddling influences were going to be out of the country and out of reach. Long enough to enact his plan and have some well-deserved fun. After all, all work and no fun just didn’t cut it for him.</p><p> </p><p>It began with a phone call, in a perfect time window to catch his little toy of guard. Little sleep and overworking did some wonderful things for the mind. Well, wonderful for him.</p><p>“Dick? What is it? Is there an emergency?” a tired voice answered the phone.</p><p>“Timmy, hi. I just wanted to know how you were doing after patrol last night? You took in a lot of Crane’s new fear gas” and of my own little concoction, he thought to himself smugly.</p><p>He designed it specifically with his little slut in mind. A masterful slow-releasing serum, that lowers the inhibitions and helps make the mind a little more susceptible. He just had to wait a couple of hours for it to start working.</p><p>“I’m fine Dick. Nothing some shut-eye can’t cure” Tim said unconvincingly.</p><p>“Oh, no Timmy, it doesn’t sound like it to me. Have you being able to sleep at all?” he asked infusing his voice with as much worry as he was able.</p><p>“Mmhh, I- I have not, it’s not that easy. Can't relax” he confessed embarrassment tinging his voice.</p><p>“Well, you are in luck your favourite big brother called! Let me help you relax Timmy” he offered not being able to suppress a predatory grin.</p><p>“You don’t have to. I mean, you probably have better things to do right?” his slutty little bird said already crumbling under the influence of the serum.</p><p>“For my beloved little brother? I have all the time in the world” he purred over the line.</p><p>“Ok” Tim almost whispered his response.</p><p>“Then let’s try some guided mediation. It does wonders for me. Put’s me right where I want to be” he coaxed gently.</p><p>He was already sprawled on the bed, his sweats lowered to his knees, exposing himself for easy access.</p><p>“I trust you Dick” were such sweet words that were already making his cock start come to life. </p><p>“Just lay down and close your eyes little bird. Listen to your big brother and just let yourself go“ he began his parody of a meditation. </p><p>It didn’t take more than a couple of breathing exercises before his little bird was pliant as putty, somewhere in between the realm of dreams and fantasy. Talon’s fantasy.</p><p>“You are doing so wonderful little bird. So beautiful for your big brother. Following every command as instructed,” he praised the younger man.</p><p>Tim only managed a heavy moan in response. Praise really was she weakness, one he was planning to exploit to his heart's content.</p><p>“We need to let your body release all the tension it has accumulated, sweet bird and there is no better way than an orgasm is there?” he waited with bated breath for Tim’s reaction. Was he going to fight the suggestion or was he already under his spell?</p><p>“Di-ck, why? aah,” his little toy moaned somewhere between pleasure and confusion.</p><p>“It’s ok Timmy. We all do it from time to time. In fact. I’m doing it right now” he stopped stroking himself long enough to activate the camera function “can’t you see how hard I am?”</p><p>“Come on little bird, let big brother see you. There is nothing to be ashamed of” he insisted.</p><p>He could see Tim’s pupils completely blown as soon as the camera was turned on. </p><p>“That’s my good little slut” Talon praised him.</p><p>“Slut? Who? What?” Tim looked mildly concerned.</p><p>“Of course it’s you my beautiful little slut. So good for me, so obedient” he told him as he lowered the angle of the camera so that Tim could see his naked chest and prominent erection.</p><p>“That’s it little slut, let me see you. Stroke your little cocklet, just the way I am. Show me what you like ” he ordered, unable to slow down his own pace at all those beautiful little moans he heard escaping from lush lips.</p><p>“Do you like it slow and hard? Feel yourself almost at the end and then stopping? Waiting to start the game anew?” Dick described his fantasy vividly.</p><p>“Or would you rather pick up the pace while you play with your balls, ridding on the edge of pain for as long as possible?” he continued. </p><p>“Who do you imagine doing these things for you? to you?” he asked a little out of breath himself, “No, who do you imagine doing these things for? Who do you want to taste on your tongue? Feel in your throat? Even better yet, whose fingers and cock do you want to be buried inside of you?”</p><p>“Di-Dick, I- please, Dick” was all this sweet slut managed in-between moans.</p><p>Talon could see the almost angry erection in Tim’s fist and the way his eyes were rolling into his head from all the pleasure. How he would have loved to draw out the moment! But, it had been months since his last release and he had all the time in the world to keep priming his little slut to his liking.</p><p>“That’s it little slut. You want to cum for your big brother? Be good for me? Show me how your cum paints your chest?” he described barely holding his own frenzied orgasm.</p><p>All Tim was capable off was a litany of moans while his body contorted so prettily of the mattress to his words.</p><p>“Come for me little slut, show me how beautiful you can be” he gave his slut the final push.</p><p>Tim must have been saving it for a long time, coming in heavy spurts all over himself, looking more beautiful than ever. His little toy surpassed all his expectations as he scooped some of his spent from his chest and sucked it from his own fingers, clearly enjoying every second of it.  </p><p>That was what sent him over the edge into a spectacular wave of pleasure, his vision whitening out.</p><p>He came back to Tim clearly asleep on the other side of the line, his own spent drying slowly on his abs and the unmistakable desire to do this again as soon as possible.</p><p>….</p><p>Continuing to drug the little fucker had been no easy feat even for Talon. The other man was paranoid as hell, probably thanks to that decrepit corpse Ra’s. Nevertheless, he always did enjoy a good challenge and as always he rose to the occasion.</p><p>Providing spiked coffee to his unsuspecting “little brother”? Check. Preparing his Red Robin uniform with a formula that could be absorbed through his skin? Check. And the pièce de résistance, of which he was particularly proud, using that same formula on Timmy’s sex toys and lube.</p><p>He kept contacting his little bird sporadically for three days, waving subtle and more overt manipulations in the conversation. He would rev up Timmy’s engine, getting him horny and so very very hard, only to let him fall the next minute. There were so many convenient excuses he could use to leave him high and dry. </p><p>Like any good wine, he had to wait for his little slut to be ready for him, to come of his own volition to him and beg for release. The anticipation made it only more fun for him, gave him time to think about all the things he wanted to do with and to Timmy.</p><p>Finally, on the fourth day of his game, he found his lovely slut in his apartment, humping the sofa cushion with abandon. He was already naked and glistening with sweat from the exertion of fucking the cushion and more beautiful than ever. His eyes were glazed over, his hips moving sinuously to the rhythm of his own desire and his hand were currently playing with his nipples. There was only one word to describe the picture, debauched.</p><p>“I’d offer you a hand but it looks like you have all well under control,” Talon said sauntering toward the couch with predatory intent.</p><p>At first, his words seemed to not even register with Timmy, who was too preoccupied chasing his orgasm, but after a couple of breathy moans, he seemed to make an effort to concentrate on the new arrival.</p><p>“Dick? I- need, I’m so empty, please” he begged almost sobbing.</p><p>“And you want your big brother to help you out?” he asked and continued teasing faking indifference “I don’t know that I can do anything for you” </p><p>“No, Dick, No.” His little toy answered desperately, still humping the cushion with abandon “Fill me, I need you to fill me. I want you cum, I want to feel you splitting me”</p><p>That reaction was even better than Talon could have hoped for at this stage of the process. He was dying to touch the little bird and bend him to his whims. And why deny himself when his meal was served on a silver platter?</p><p>He started by getting them somewhere more comfortable and suitable for his plans. He threw Tim on the bed and positioned him with his hips high in the air and his head on the mattress.</p><p>Talon could see, that his little slut had been playing with his hole because it was already gaping to his rapid breathing. Hypnotising him and making him unbearably hard in his pants.</p><p>“I see my little slut has already been having some fun by themselves,” he said as he pushed two fingers in the soon to be ruined hole. He smirked at finding no resistance at his intrusion.</p><p>Timmy tried to force more of his digits into himself, moving his hips almost violently towards the wide digits. Talon let him have his fun, knowing that he would not be satisfied for long. As if on cue, Timmy began whining pathetically and he could not keep the cruel smirk off his face.</p><p>“Is this not enough little bird?” he prodded delighted.</p><p>“I can take more Dick, much more,” he said tears in his voice.</p><p>“Your wish is my command my beautiful bird” was all Tim heard before he felt the burn of being retched so suddenly by four fingers. He could not decide whether he was feeling pain or pleasure, but he loved it all the same.</p><p>“My lovely little bird, taking me so well, but I think you could take, even more, can’t you? You wouldn’t let your big brother down right?” he let the question linger, just enjoying the sound of obscene wet squelches he was creating. </p><p>Tim could feel Dick’s glee in his voice as he alternated between scissoring and forming a cone with his fingers, pushing more and more of himself into his body. It seemed almost impossible to believe that he could open up any wider, then again…he had always been a size queen and Dick knew exactly which buttons to push. </p><p>“Yes, I can take more, give me more” he almost shouted in response.</p><p>Talon didn’t want to risk his toy becoming damaged so soon into their game, so he took the time to meticulously lube his whole hand and forearm and to stretch his slutty little bird obscene hole before he went in for the big finale. He eased his fingers with purpose, always making sure to stroke long and hard over the other’s prostate.</p><p>“Your so open and wet for your big brother little slut. Do you like it?” Talon asked with a particularly sadistic stroke over the other’s insides.</p><p>“Lo-Love it. I love it Dick” Tim answered drooling with pleasure.</p><p>“Just imagine all of the pleasurable things we could do if you were stretched all the time little slut? Just ready for your big brother to make you feel good” Talon started spinning a web of fantasies.</p><p>“I would fill you up before each patrol and plug you right up so that you could feel my cum sloshing in your belly All.Night.Long” he made sure to make his point by squeezing Timmie’s tight and warm balls.</p><p>His efforts were rewarded with a deep moan that inspired him to rub his clothed erection against that perfectly sculpted ass.</p><p> </p><p>“You could suck me off on one of those roofs you love, while you hump your plug. I would fuck your mouth so slowly. Of course, we would need to be careful of anyone in the other buildings seeing us” at these words he felt his little slut tightening against his fingers.</p><p>“Or maybe you would like to get caught? To be seen? Does my little slut have an exhibitionist streak?” there was definitely more precum dribbling from his toy’s precious cock.</p><p>“Maybe you would like me to tie you up and leave you at the mercy of some gang or another? They would force you to pleasure each and every one of them and I’m sure they wouldn’t be as gentle or as patient, as I am. They would probably take your mouth and make you swallow enough cum to distend your stomach and fuck you to the point that your hungry little hole would be ruined forever” Talon had to be careful or he was about to make himself come form all the vivid fantasies he could conjure before his mind's eye.</p><p>Tim could almost feel the ropes around his body, immobilising him to the point of helplessness, keeping his legs open like a wanton slut and a ring gag to keep his mouth obscenely open for his captors. His suit would surely be ripped to shreds and he would be touched by so many unknown men who only cared to use his body for their own ends. And in that sea of sensations, of having the taste of big and wide cocks on his tongue, being bathed in warm cum all over, there would be Dick, watching him and if he was lucky, making videos of the way he was used as a live sex toy. </p><p>“I would wait until they are well and done with my little bird, when your pussy is gaping so wide that it can’t close by itself, when you are so full of their seed, that they had to shove a beer can in there just to keep you plugged” He could picture the tear tracks on his slutty little bird face, irresistible really.</p><p>“The best part is that I know you wouldn’t be satisfied just by them, no matter how many men had a turn at playing with you. We both know you need your big brother to touch you in just the right way, to tell you how beautiful you look with all the cum on you. Maybe to fuck you with my Escrima sticks? One or both of them…”</p><p>Tim had no chance against the onslaught of Erotic pictures conjured by Dick and he just surrendered to them. He came with a broken shout, trying to get even more of the digits up his ass and humping the sheets beneath his body. </p><p>Everything was progressing the way Talon had envisioned and now came his favourite part. The moment when his little bird realised that he was not about to give him a respite just because he had cum his brains out. </p><p>He slid his free hand past the hip they had been holding up and managed to catch some of his sluts release. Immediately Talon began stroking the still pulsing cock in a fast and loose rhythm and he kept it even as his slut started to keen and whine loudly, trying to get away from him. </p><p>“Too much, it’s too much, please stop Dick! Stop!” Tim cried in vain, but his brother didn’t listen and his body was still impaled on his fingers that were still relentlessly moving inside him, making him see white with the continued attack on his prostate. If he continued to keep it up, he might just faint from the uncontrollable sensations coursing through his body. He could feel his muscles giving already giving up on him, his legs like jelly collapsing under him and his arms uselessly trying to grab onto the sheets beneath.</p><p>This was all that Talon had been waiting for. As soon as he felt his little toy softening around his digits, he used his momentum to push all of his hand into the warm and hot cavern. There really was not much resistance left in the body at his mercy and he relished every second of it.</p><p>He didn’t wait to form a wide fist which he fucked sloppily in and out of his slutty little bird. Giving him all the pleasure he deserved and more than he could ever have dreamed of. He even made sure to stop at the widest point of his fist every time he pulled out of that beautiful hole. He twisted his arm on every entry to make sure, that his knuckles would stimulate every and each of his little bird's nerves. </p><p>“You have never looked more beautiful little bird” he complimented Tim, since to Talon, the view before him was nothing short of pure rhapsody.</p><p>“This is everything I have ever wanted and so much more” he continued, now stroking over the other’s abs that distended non so gently with every inward motion form his fist. </p><p>“Really, it’s like you were made for this my little bird, to be at the disposal of your big brother. Mine to love. Mine to fuck. Mine to possess” he could not help himself but to drive his point home with a bit more force than necessary.</p><p>His own cock was unbearably hard and he was craving his own orgasm way too much to keep teasing himself for too long. He took his fist out of the pliant hole one last time, enjoying the wet pop that resulted from the extraction and of course the way his slut’s hole barely managed to flutter trying and failing to close itself. He would have to take his time some other day and get a speculum to take a look at the rosy walls he had enjoyed so much, maybe even bring a vibrator to make his little bird orgasm into unconsciousness. </p><p>And with that future plan in mind, he took himself in his hand and jerked himself hard and fast, spilling his cum all over his little bird’s ruined entrance. He hadn’t had such a satisfying time in such a long time! The court really did cram his stile way too much.</p><p>He was about to start playing his role of the perfect mentor when he realised that he hadn’t heard too much from the man before him because he had fainted on him during their playtime. And really, it was all for the better, after all his little bird was in dire need of a long nap.</p><p>Talon smiled almost sweetly at the scene and decided to go look for the big vibrating plug he had found online for just this occasion. His slutty bird was progressing so much faster than he could have hoped.</p><p>…</p><p>Tim was waiting eagerly for his next play session with Dick. Who would have thought that the Dick Grayson of this universe could be so much fun? He was almost as inventive and sadistic as his beloved Ra’s.</p><p>Only a couple more months of infiltrating the group of heroes and then he would be back in the arms of his one and true master. Maybe he would be allowed to take this Dick Grayson  back to his own universe as a souvenir? Master would have such a fun time breaking and moulding him for his pleasure. Dick would look amazing with a dog tail plug and an empty look on his face. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>